Bayrock
Bayrock is the current owner and co - founder of Devinity. He first sent Donkie, the leading developer for Devinity, the flood code on the 28th of April, 2013, thus marking the "official" release of Devinity Gaming, although the server technically existed beforehand and had once been a minecraft community according to common rumors. Early Life Bayrock hasn't been very open about his early life to the public although staff leaks suggest he lives somewhere in New York under the name Bailey Chestnut, but its also very possible this is an alias of sorts. Although the thread has since been deleted, Bayrock has admitted to stealing his online alias from his friend "Jayrock". Founding of Devinity At some point, Bayrock decided to found Devinity although the "official" release is dubbed 28/4/2013 since that is when Bayrock sent Donkie the flood code. Donkie was originally hired by Bayrock from coderhire.com and later decided to stick around and "co-found" the community. The Clyde Fiasco Very early in Devinity's timeline came along a friend of Donkie who went by Cl1yd3 who was a developer interested in working alongside Devinity. What then ensued would become Devinity's first notable instance of drama. Clyde and Bayrock would go on to have a very negative relationship and Clyde would later be banned, with several of his posse following him on the way out. Minor Drama regarding Bayrock From then on out for awhile there was very little drama directly involving Bayrock not to say there wasn't any since there was, but for the most part things were kept quiet. Juan's Promotion After Bayrock and Donkie deemed it appropriate to promote a player on his birthday despite the fact that he had not undergone the normal application process, a young staff member by the name of Roflcopter Rogers addressed it to the staff team feeling it was unfair. Drama quickly ensued and in an attempt to silence everyone, Bayrock edited everyones text which enraged the current Community Manager, Jefferythe00. the two then broke out ito a heated verbal debate and Jeffery resigned. This event would in turn leave the community in curiosity as everyone wondered who would replace Jeff. The Alex Controversy / The Drama Wars The events leading up to the biggest dramatic event in Devinity's history sort of had a snowball effect. Alex, a female admin who Bayrock had met with in real life, was accused of several types of abuse. Several members of the community including: Firedraft, Floppy, SilverMario, Window Licker, & Mapplsauce fought very hard to have Alex demoted but Bayrock put his foot down refusing to consider the option. This led to an enormous split in the community between the two groups and some of the accusers were forum banned for trolling and such. At this time, Rick, a highly respected admin, sort of switched sides and became an aggressor in the events. These were later dubbed by Mapplsauce as "The Drama Wars". The administrative team led by Bayrock decided to ban both Floppy and Firedraft which did nothing to settle things down in fact made it quite worse. The conclusion to this would be Rick's ban. The Return of Floppy & Firedraft Floppy returned with the name Ethan along with Firedraft and although these events would mostly be handled by the Super Admin at the time, Decap, Bayrock was still somewhat involved. Even after The Drama Wars had commenced Ethan and Firedraft didn't seem to have enough and would continue to troll Devinity for awhile before eventually being permanently banned. Minor Drama regarding Bayrock Demotion of David After talks between Bayrock, Donkie, and Decap of keeping an eye on moderator David, a moderator named Appl leaked the information to him causing David to freak out and cause a tad bit of minor drama until they were then forced to demote him and then ban him. Sharpshooter's Tension A small bit of tension arises between the two rival flood communities after two Devinity mods decided to troll the SSG forums. Bayrock intervened and punished them. Mapplsauce's Thread Around this time Mapplsauce made a thread complaining about several ways the community was handling things that sparked like wildfire and had to be shut down by Bayrock and Decap. Alex's Demotion & Resignation After a long history of controversy, Bayrock finally approached the admin Alex with the proposal of being temporarily demoted to moderator until tension cooled down. Alex became quite insulted and instead decided to resign as an admin. Her resignation sparked small upset with some of the fellow staff members alongside the demotion of Appl and a couple of others resigned as a result, a much smaller scale of the bandwagon that left with Clyde. Server Attacks Bayrock was much more active during the first attack rather than the second due to him not getting home in